1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keypad assembly and a portable electronic device using a keypad assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With rapid development of communication, portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones and personal digital assistant (PDA) are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere. At the same time, consumer and user demands have continued to push a dramatic desire in the multimedia functions of such portable electronic devices.
Typically, a conventional bar-type portable electronic devices include a body, a keyboard and an internal digital camera (DC) module. The DC module generally is installed in the back side of the portable electronic device, and the camera lens is thus exposed at all time. In this case, the camera lens is subject to being damaged and contaminated by dirt and dust. To deal with this problem, dust covers may be mounted on the DC. However, installation of the dust covers would inevitably increase thickness of the portable electronic devices and thus cannot meet the desire to be thin and light.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.